


nicknames

by teaspoonery (quodpersortem)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/teaspoonery
Summary: (livejournal re-post fromhere; mine)rating: rword count: 222[link] crack // 'nobody needs to feel threatened when pvt lickadick has to be bashed out of the army'date: 2010-07-15





	nicknames

"I'm Leckie" Leckie introduced himself to Hoosier, Sid, Runner and Chuckler. They nodded deliberately and then left Leckie stand alone in the mud. It was custom in the Marines to do this, they would be coming up with a nickname some time soon.  
  
"Okay," Chuckler said when they returned a few minutes later. "Kneel down."  
  
"Where?" Leckie asked him.  
  
"In the mud, you idiot," Hoosier rolled his eyes, "no, in front of Runner, where else?"  
  
"Eh," Leckie replied hesitantly, "okay?"  
  
"Do it," Runner told him, low, huskily.  
  
"Okay, fine!" Leckie held up his hands in defence and let himself fall to his knees. "What do I do now?"  
  
"Unzip his pants," Hoosier told him, "and-"  
  
"Shh!" Sid broke him off, "don't spoil the surprise yet!"  
  
An awkward feeling dawned upon Leckie's poor peaches upset stomach. The whispers of the men grew louder all around him as he bared Runner's bum and dick, sitting face to face with the sausage and coarse black hair. For a moment he thought he saw it stir under his gaze, but then it returned to its flaccid state.  
  
"Okay, so here's the deal," Chuckler told him, "we all need our nicknames. We decided to make yours Lickadick, but of course you’ll have to do something to earn it.”  
  
“Yeah!” Runner said, “so go ahead and lick mine!”


End file.
